No existe el destino, solo lo inevitable
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Las coincidencias o el destino no existen en lo absoluto, y eso es algo que nuestro querido Tsurugi y shindou tendran que aprender, por el simple hecho de que era inevitable de que aquella situacion y sentimientos se diera.


Capitulo único: No existen el destino…solo lo inevitable.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj, un suspiro, otro suspiro más, un suspiro en cada Segundo era lo que se escuchaba resonar en aquella blanca habitación del hospital. Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraban pegados en el cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en aquella cama, observando atentamente el inhalar y exhalar del que hace menos de unos días era el capitán del equipo Raimon y hace unos meses su pareja, bueno al menos eso era lo que él había decidido y ya fuera o no con el consentimiento del castaño Tsurugi ya consideraba a Shindou como suyo.

Tal vez su relación no había tenido los comienzos más amenos o característicos que una pareja _"normal"_ tenia, todo lo contrario el inicio de aquel descabellado sentimiento en ambos se había dado de una forma inesperada, cortante, brusca e inapropiada, tal al punto de llegar a bofetadas e insultos de parte del castaño a su persona _Quien diría que el fino señorito Takuto manejaría ese lenguaje tan fuerte y vulgar _Nadie creería que de aquellos delgados labios saldrían ese tipo de palabras e insultos de los cuales el había sido el blanco pero…si algo le agradaba de aquello es que solo él y nadie más lo lograba provocar de esa manera. Una sonrisa de diversión se dibujo en sus labios mientras una de sus manos pasaba por su largo cabello al traer a su mente sus primeros encuentros con el castaño y el cómo le gustaba hacerlo llorar. Y es que tenía un aura tan perfecta, tan…tan perturbable si eso era ¡perturbable! Que no podía evitar asecharlo, perseguirlo y ver cuál era la calve para hacerlo caer y sucumbir…y ¡su rostro lloroso! Por dios cada vez que lo hacía llorar, poner aquella cara de corderito a medio morir frente a él, cada vez que se trataba de hacer el fuerte y como el después terminaba en sus brazos dándole leves golpes sin fuerza reclamándole el por que le hacía eso y el que ganaba molestándolo.

Y su respuesta había sido tan simple, una de las pocas frases que más había deseado decir desde que se enamoro de ese patético castaño "Porque me gustas, me gusta ver ese rostro afligido tuyo ", Si definitivamente había sido lo más cursi que había dicho y diría en su vida y lo bueno de aquel evento es que el chico apenas había escuchado la mitad debido a que lo había pronunciado en un susurro, pero a pesar de eso desde ese día Takuto ya era su pareja quisiera el o no y pobre del que se atreviera a decir lo contrario. Y eso incluía a ese molesto pelirosa que tanto detestaba. Pero si había algo que permanecía en el era aquella expresión que había tenido el pianista cuando escucho aquellas palabras_ Definitivamente ninguna pieza de música que el tocaba, se acercaba siquiera a la sinfonía de expresiones que había dibujado su rostro_

– ¿Kyousuke?–le llamo una leve voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos logrando que sus ojos se posaran en los ojos castaños recién abiertos del mayor. – ¿Que haces aquí?–cuestiono Shindou parpadeando varias veces algo desconcertado por los colores grises y blancos que lo rodeaban. El Peliazul arqueo una ceja sonriendo divertido.

– ¿Ahora soy Kyousuke? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? Que llevado eres Shindou– le espeto el menor de los hermanos Tsurugi de una forma sarcástica pero manteniendo un tono no tan agresivo que hiciera enfadar a su capitán. Shindou ladeo la mirada sonrojándose un poco mientras una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza la mano que el menor sostenía desde hace ya varias horas.

– ¿No puedo llamarte así?–Interrogo Shindou en un susurro que si no fuera por el silencio de la habitación no se hubiera escuchado. Sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas levemente de carmín y su garganta tragaba saliva casi frenéticamente al escuchar el latido y pulso de su corazón que se aceleraba al solo sentir el cálido roce de los dedos de Kyousuke jugueteando con los suyos. El pelimorado suspiro tratando de reprimir sus palabras lo más que podía, no por su gusto si no porque el estado delicado del castaño lo ameritaba.

–Claro que puedes…–Indico el menor cerrando sus ojos y con firmeza. Shindou reincorporo la mitad de su cuerpo un momento observando fijamente a Tsurugi con sus ojos bien dilatados y su boca semi abierta, el menor alzo la ceja sorprendido por su acción sin entender ese rostro que el de cabello ondulado había puesto– ¿Qué sucede?– le cuestiono con rapidez observando como el pianista suspiraba y se triaba de nuevo a la cama mirando al techo.

–Es solo que es raro que me hables tan tranquilo, digo sin sarcasmo o decirme capitán idiota, estúpido, llorón, sensible, músico de quinta y ¿así de fácil dices que está bien? Creo que el que debería estar en la camilla es otro. –comento el dorsal nueve llevando una de sus manos a su rostro sonriendo un poco debido a que a un se le hacía increíble aquello, el chico menor definitivamente era de pocas palabras y que recordara lo único para que abría lo boca era para molestarlo. Tsurugi rodo los ojos chasqueando los dientes.

–No soy tan desalmado para molestar a un enfermo– resoplo en un susurro kyousuke –Además estaba preocupado por tu operación, y en lugar de que me agradezcas el hecho de venir a verte y no dejarte tirado a tu suerte y evitar que te sientas solo y te pongas a llorar me reclamas estupideces Shindou… ¿Quién te entiende? Aunque si quieres te digo niño llorón otra vez para no perder la costumbre. –le menciono con un toque de frustración en su voz, el no era de llevar las cosas con calma y de verdad empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Quien diría que el callado y amargado delantero de Raimon puede hablar una frase con más de 5 palabras– rio divertido el pianista. Tsurugi solo volvió a chasquear sus dientes desviando su mirada y moviendo sus piernas algo inquieto.

–No acabes con mi paciencia–le dicto kyousuke casi en una orden.

– ¿Tienes paciencia?–Cuestiono divertido el castaño.

–Última oportunidad para que te calles y te ahorres tus comentarios.

– ¿Ahora amenazas a un enfermo?

–Calladito te vez menos patético ¿Sabias Shindou?–Gruño el chico menor mordiendo su labio, de verdad no quería perder la paciencia, de verdad que no…pero el chico casi parecía pedir a gritos que se saliera de sus casillas.

– ¿Por eso nunca hablas? K.y.o.u.s.u.k.e – Resoplo Takuto divertido mirándolo con su cabeza ladeada sin dejar el agarre en su mano.

–suficiente…–susurro el chico menor parándose de ahí con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados dejando la mano del pianista de lado para darle la espalda con sus manos en los bolsillos –Me largo de aquí, muérete aquí si quieres, pero no volveré a visitarte en el hospital. –Espeto el peliazul algo molesto, no tanto con el castaño, sino mas bien consigo mismo por usar esas palabras tan agresivas y no poder controlarse más, pero lamentablemente así era su naturaleza. Shindou sintió que se le fue el aliento al sentir su mano ser dejada caer por Tsurugi algo arrepentido por haber abusado de esa paciencia que se notaba el menor trataba de mantener.

–Lo siento Tsurugi–susurro Takuto de forma baja escondiendo su rostro en las sabanas sollozando débilmente. Kyousuke suspiro justo en la entrada de la puerta a punto de marcar un pie fuera de la habitación, mas la llamada lastimera del castaño lo había detenido. Frunció el ceño apretando sus puños dispuesto a ignorarlo y salir de ahí, antes de que regresar y en lugar de ayudarlo a recuperarse y estar tranquilo después de su reciente operación, lo alterara de más. –No te vayas, no me dejes solo…–Le pidió nuevamente el pianista al sentir como los pasos del de ojos ámbar se detenían.

–El superior kirino vendrá a verte después…–Indico Tsurugi crujiendo los dientes ante la mención del fastidioso pelirosa. Takuto volvió a sollozar débilmente sin poder evitar que fuera escuchado por el de cabello azul.

–Por favor– volvió a pedir el de ojos chocolates, Tsurugi Solo soltó un largo suspiro.

– ¿Para que? Sabes no quiero discutir ahora…no contigo estas en un hospital, con la pierna rota, recién operado y al parecer en exceso sensible si me quedo será peor–Menciono el delantero mientras caminaba de regreso al chico parándose justo a un lado de la camilla mirando a todos lados menos al lugar donde estaba el dios de la estrategia.

–Que importa…Haz o di lo que quieras pero quédate conmigo…por favor–rogo con voz delgada el recién operado reincorporando la mitad de su cuerpo y estirando su mano para tomar de nuevo la de Tsurugi quien no la movió en absoluto.

–Sabes que eso lo puedo malinterpretar de muchas maneras ¿no?–sonrió el menor mientras una de sus rodillas se posaba en la cama del de cabellos ondulados inclinando un poco su cuerpo – ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?–susurro en su oído. El mayor trago saliva por el acercamiento, mas no se inmuto ni dijo una sola palabra, en ese pequeño tiempo que había estado con el peliazul estaba seguro que este había aprendido que no era necesaria una sola palabra para darle a entender que tenía el permiso más que concedido. –Takuto…–susurro en su oído mientras una de sus manos se deslizaban por su cuello hasta llegar a bajar un poco la playera blanca del castaño descubriendo sus hombros, sonriendo satisfecho al ver la ultima marca que esta había hecho hace tiempo, en su ultimo encuentro en la cama.

Sus labios descendieron desde su lóbulo hasta su clavícula para posteriormente comenzar a besar su cuello dando pequeñas lamidas y leves mordidas hasta llegar a su hombro en el cual dejo una marca más visible a que la anterior. Shindou se estremeció, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas y su boca soltaba leves jadeos que trataba de contener.

–Kyousuke…–resoplo ante sus caricias y besos que prácticamente lo volvían loco, le hacían perder todo cordura, toda clase, toda etiqueta… con el pelimorado no tenía que fingir ser ese chico fuerte, refinado y culto que era ante todos los demás_: ante Tsurugi el podía ser un chico como cualquier otro, que lloraba, que era irrespetuoso, con temores y que se equivocaba._

Tsurugi, se detuvo al momento que escucho los jadeos del chico "genial" se repitió en la mente apretando su mandíbula. Primera vez que no quería ver al chico llorar y este lo hacía. Con tranquilidad suspiro un poco tratando de encontrar la calma que ya creía perdida.

– ¿Sucede algo Takuto?–cuestiono con rapidez el menor sin verlo a los ojos. Shindou llevo una de sus manos a su boca mordiéndola suavemente negando con la cabeza. Mas esa respuesta no era suficiente para el pelimorado, cualquier coso persona por más insignificante que fuera que hiciera llorar al panista, el mismo se encargaría de destruirlo, porque nadie podía hacerlo llorar, nadie excepto el. A un así fuera un pensamiento demasiado egoísta.

–Tsurugi…–susurro aferrándose de sus hombros, mientras sentía como una gran impotencia lo invadía desde la planta de sus pies hasta el último de sus finos cabellos.–Siento no poder acompañarlos en la final, soy un mal capitán–Revelo por fin el castaño. Tsurugi torció su gesto en una sonrisa imperceptible ahogando mas al castaño en un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía querer fundirse con él. –Les Falle como capitán…–volvió a sollozar apretando entre sus dedos la playera roja que el de ojos ámbar siempre portaba.

Tsurugi no era una persona de dar palabras de aliento, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Pero en sus acciones y gestos sabía que podría encontrar el confort que necesitaba de alguna manera, no esperaba un _"todo estará bien"_ o lindas palabras susurradas a su oído por que eso era imposible, pero a un así, en sus brazos de alguna manera se sentía tan protegido como en ningún otro lugar.

No eran pareja formal, al menos de su parte no lo era, por que este jamás se lo había pedido de la manera adecuada, pero si le preguntaban a el ya lo consideraba como tal, no solo por el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón se había hecho adicto a ese sutil y sombrío comportamiento de kyousuke o a ese tono de voz tan altanero y sarcástico que lo hacía salir de sus casillas, si no por que actuaba como tal. Lo protegía, lo cuidaba, lo escuchaba y sobre todo estaba ahí para él cuando lo necesitaba aun así fuera con esa cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba, o bien las palabras tan hirientes y propagadoras de veneno que, debía admitir en ocasiones le dolieron demasiado o al menos al principio.

Tsurugi se separo del abrazo tomando al castaño de los hombros mientras uno de sus dedos quitaba las lágrimas del chico, el menor podía percibir el dolor que el mediocampista emanaba, y la terrible inutilidad de la que creía era dueño, Si sabía que tarde o temprano Takuto tendría que sacar todo ese sentimiento que traía consigo, lo supo desde el momento en que vio sus ojos cuando el doctor le había determinado que no jugaría soccer en varias semanas, y por consiguiente no jugaría la final del Holy Road y ese momento había llegado más rápido de lo que había esperado.

El menor llevo su vista ambarina directamente a los ojos del capitán, observándolo tan fijamente que casi aprecia querer explorar cada rincón de su ser y alma pero el fin era muy diferente, el fin de aquella conexión de ojos había sido para demostrarle al pianista que él lo comprendía, que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

–Yo jugare por ti…ganare por ti…–Fue lo único que logro articular Tsurugi para justo depuse acercar sus labios al chico, robándole el aliento y besándole de una forma sutil y profunda como nunca antes lo había hecho, justo después de eso escondió su rostro en el cuello del de cabellos castaños para que no viera el leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo que se había situado en sus mejillas. Definitivamente nunca le sería fácil abrirse, pero si era con Shindou valía la pena intentarlo. Takuto suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos aferrándose más al cuerpo del ojiambar derramando varias lagrimas que le fueron imposible suprimir, las palabras del chico lo habían sorprendido en sobre manera, pero más que eso le habían conmovido hasta el alma. –Es tarde Takuto tengo que irme…– anuncio el pelimorado, Shindou negó apretándolo a un mas en sus brazos, rehusándose a dejarlo ir al menos por esa noche.

Tsurugi bufo por la bajo recostándose junto con el Shindou en la camilla, definitivamente el castaño tenía algo que lo volvía loco, algo que no se explicaba que era y que la verdad no tenía interés en averiguarlo… solo lo sabía y con eso bastaba.

El viento nocturno entro por el gran ventanal que permanecía en su mayoría del tiempo abierto meciendo las grandes cortinas de seda de aquel cuarto de hospital donde ambos se encontraban. El delantero sonrió levemente al Sentir el cuerpo del castaño temblar levemente cuando la ráfaga de aire alcanzo su cuerpo logrando que Shindou se apegara mas a el, el viento siguió soplando y por consiguiente mecía el leve cabello de Takuto al compas de cada soplido, como si danzara a su ritmo.

–Kyousuke…–le llamo el castaño con los ojos cerrados emitiendo un leve bostezo, señal de que el sueño se comenzaba a apoderar del. Tsurugi alzo la ceja ante la mención de su nombre, observando como el chico se encontraba mas dormido que despierto. Estiro su mano con algo de pesadez, sin dejar claro la posición que mantenía con el chico tomo la sábana blanca que ahí se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo de Takuto con ella. –Te quiero…–susurro entre sueños el pianista. El de ojos ámbar esboza una leve sonrisa al ver como el mayor había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, estiro su mano para acariciar el flequillo ondulado del chico que verdaderamente le había robado todo su ser.

–Yo te amo Takuto…–susurro efímeramente, casi al punto de que sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento, cerro sus ojos abrazando al chico que tenía en su regazo como si de la posición más valiosa en el mundo se tratase. Pero a fin de cuentas eso era para él. Lo más importante en su vida, su primer amor y la primera persona que había logrado acelerar su corazón al máximo…

FIN


End file.
